


In The Golden Light of Morning

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [48]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Quarantink Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu has approximately five more minutes if he wants to be at his first appointment of the day at least somewhat on time, and that is if he foregoes washing and drying his hair.akaYuzu sets his priorities straight. (Or well, gay.;))
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	In The Golden Light of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Today's quarantink prompt was _timetable_.

It is late. The morning light is slowly creeping up the bed as the sun rises higher, warming their toes, their ankles, their calves. Yuzu has approximately five more minutes if he wants to be at his first appointment of the day at least somewhat on time, and that is if he foregoes washing and drying his hair.

He looks at his phone, at the calendar page that resembles a losing game of Tetris. Then he looks back at Javi, at the peaceful expression on his face as he sleeps, sprawled on his back, one arm draped over Yuzu’s torso, warm and welcome. Yuzu doesn’t feel tired, and he would be perfectly fine getting up and running from interview to interview, even though he has actually slept very little.

He blushes thinking about that, about last night, the way he let himself lose all control, lose himself in this, in Javi, at long last. It had been hours of feverish love-making, falling asleep, then waking up in the dark to find the hunger had not abated, still as urgent as when they had kissed for the first time, in the early evening. And yet it is still not enough. Yuzu wonders if it ever will be.

He looks at his packed timetable once more, then switches the phone off, and rolls onto his side so he can make love to Javi in the golden light of morning.


End file.
